the3stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dudley Dickerson
Dudley Dickerson (November 27, 1906 - September 23, 1968) was an African American film actor. Born in Oklahoma, he appeared in nearly 160 films between 1932 and 1952, and is best remembered for his roles in several Three Stooges films. Career Given the era that Dickerson performed, he was usually cast in stereotypical roles that were common in films of the time. His boundless energy can be seen in what are rather restrictive roles, and was a master at what has become known as "scared reaction" comedy. Dickerson also appeared in Soundies musical films with Dorothy Dandridge and Meade Lux Lewis. Modern viewers will remember Dickerson for his portrayals of startled cooks, quizzical orderlies, frightened porters, and apprehensive watchmen in such Three Stooges films as They Stooge to Conga, A Gem of a Jam, and Hold That Lion! In Hold that Lion, he played a lovable train conductor who memorably bugged out his eyes and shrieked, "He'p, he'p, ah'm losin' mah mahnd!" when a lion attacked him and ripped the seat of his pants while he was shining a pair of shoes. Probably Dickerson's most memorable role was that of the hapless chef in the Stooges' A Plumbing We Will Go, in which he uttered in bewilderment, "This house has sho' gone crazy!" The footage would be recycled twice more in future Stooge comedies: 1949's Vagabond Loafers and 1956's Scheming Schemers. Dickerson also made his mark in the Our Gang series in 1936's Spooky Hooky. Dickerson received featured billing in several Hugh Herbert comedies produced by Columbia Pictures, in which, as Herbert's valet, he is always in scary situations and reacts with comic terror. In the early 1950s, Dickerson appeared in several episodes of The Amos 'n Andy Show television program, usually as a lodge member or Joe the Barber. Dickerson retired from acting in 1959. Death Dickerson died of a brain tumor in 1968 at age 61. He is buried at Lincoln Memorial Park in Los Angeles, California. He had lived to see the renewed interest during the 1960s in his work with the Three Stooges. Selected filmography * Spooky Hooky (1936) * A Day at the Races (1937) * The Adventures of Jane Arden (1939) * At the Circus (1939) * From Nurse to Worse (1940) * A Plumbing We Will Go (1940) * Phoney Cronies (1942) * My Sister Eileen (1942) * The Man Who Came to Dinner (1942) * Sock-a-Bye Baby (1942) * They Stooge to Conga (1943) * A Gem of a Jam (1943) * The Adventures of Mark Twain (1944) * Pardon My Terror (1946) * Dangerous Money (1946) * Hold That Lion! (1947) * Who Done It? (1949) * Vagabond Loafers (1949) * Between Midnight and Dawn (1950) * The Amos 'n Andy Show (1951–1953) * Mr. and Mrs. North (1952) * Abbott and Costello Go to Mars (1953) * Hook A Crook (1955) * The Alligator People (1959) References *Okuda, Ted; Watz, Edward (1986). The Columbia Comedy Shorts. McFarland & Company, Inc., Publishers. pp. 212. ISBN 0-89950-181-8. Category:Supporting actor Category:Actor